


A Feast For Fools- A Crocodile x Luffy smut fanfic

by LawlessQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bargaining, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Food Kink, Gay, M/M, Naive Luffy, Rough Kissing, Size Kink, Smut, Top Crocodile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessQ/pseuds/LawlessQ
Summary: Crocodile finds himself taken by the young and fierce pirate captain Luffy. Bewitched by his determination and strength he offers the pirate a deal, he will accompany Crocodile for dinner  in return for the safety of his crew. But even though there are delicacies beyond anyone’s wildest dreams, Crocodile only seems to be interested in eating one thing, a delectable dish known as Luffy. Will Luffy be able to leave without being devoured by the charming creature, or will he be swayed and eaten by the Shichibukai’s desires? Has Luffy finally bitten off more than he can chew? In this feast for fools.-Read more to find out.
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	1. Fresh Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lawless here with another Fanfic, I know I have like way too many already but chaotic writing is my thing that and procrastinating while starting way too many tasks. Anyway I will make this short and sweet this isn’t my Crocodile x Luffy Fanfic. I always thought the best thing this two would have in common is an appreciation for food. Hence why I’m centering this fanfic around it. There’s going to be so much food smut so be prepared for that. Don’t forget to give kudos and comment if you would like this more than a one shot. Thanks cool cats.

“King Of The Pirates?” What a ridiculous sentiment, Crocodile mused to himself as he stared at the glass of wine he was sampling. Sloshing it around in his glass, looking at the expensive Pinot noir like it held all the answers in the world. Yet still, Crocodile could only see those brown eyes, so deep and filled with determination, they borrowed into the poor mans soul.

Fearless, stupidly fearless filled with the bravery of youth and not yet marred with the bitterness of time. He was like an un-aged bottle of wine fresh and tangy to the taste uncorrupted by the the world around him. So unlike Crocodile who had lost his taste for the world no matter what he did even luxuries lost its appeal, steak tasted like dust, wine like water and lobster tasted like rubber...

He had heard the boy talking about meat, he imagined vividly to himself indulging himself in a little daydream his eyes closing slightly, feeding such a refreshing creature would offer a delightful view, the boys eyes would slide closed as he sampled expensive dishes, lobster, steak, caviar? 

Would he close those big brown eyes and whimper at the delicacies Crocodile offered him, would he want them, need them, beg for them? Would he crawl on Crocodiles lap that warm torso brushing his, reaching for some delicious thing on the end of Crocodiles fork just out of his reach, pliable delicate hand on his large chest, soft legs around his torso....his mouth gaping slightly open as he softly cried his name..a drop of sweat running down his neck as he strained....he could almost hear that voice humming in his ear, begging him so tastefully. 

“C-Crocodile!” Something stirred in Crocodiles trousers at the mere thought, snapping Crocodile out of his stupor. The Shichibukai catching his wistful gaze in the wine glass, a heavy lidded expression as though he was being drugged by the thought, a soft a lost dreamy look, his gaze more carefree and relaxed then he had been in years...all because of this boy. 

He couldn’t help it, it burst into his chest and rumbled as he laughed the baritone of his voice deep and rich. The sound of a wine glass smashing as his maniacal laughter teared through the hallway.


	2. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off id like to apologize for the lack of updates my dudes but life is wild and some shit has been going down. But here the second chapter to the long awaited Feast For Fools. Unlike my other fanfics I really wanted to focus on the quality of the writing so I wanted each chapter to be impactful. This is one of my favorites to write. Remember kudos and comments (especially comments) are always appreciated.

Dinner, a social ritual partaken by many. To ask someone out for dinner was to invite the other to a playful act of banter between two people over a often delicious meal to break the tension of new acquaintances, also one of Crocodiles favorite meals of the day. But tonight’s meal would be different, because serving as a delectable side dish would be none other then the plucky 30,000,000 berries pirate Captain Luffy. 

Crocodile nervously straightened the salad fork on the right side of his place for the 100th time as he grumbled staring at the clock menacingly it’s tick tocking echoing in the large dining room, as though it had wronged him sorely by ticking so noisily. He made a displeased sound in the back of his throat, he may have been a crook a thieve and a scoundrel but he was never late to tea. That was just scandalous and beyond uncourteous.

Crocodile lazily dragged his gaze to the wooden door at the end, his golden eyes sinking into the door frame as though he was looking past it. Crocodile found his fingers drumming along the table top. Tutting at the Straw Hats tardiness. 

Tick, tick, tick. Went the old grandfather clock.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap. Went his fingernails scraping against the veneer of the wood.  
Soon he found his fingernails bearing against the table in time with the ticking of the clock.

Tick, tick, tick, tick.  
Tap, tap tap, tap tap.

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK.  
TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP. 

TICK, TICK, TICK, TAP, TAP, TA-  
DING.  
DING, DONG, DING.

The grandfather clock at the end of the room chimed, as though it was mocking him with its incessant ringing. 

Crocodile ceased his tapping, halting suddenly as he closed his eyes briefly the bell chiming, he could feel it ringing in the back of his skull, ebbing away at his patience chipping at it like waves crashing into a cliff. All the whole a rather distressing thought buzzed about like a tiresome mosquito in the rooms of Crocodiles mind.  
Perhaps he’s not coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments my dudes if you dig what I write. P.S I literally had to look up how many berries Luffy was worth for the Alabaster Arc. The closest info for that was after the Arlong Arc rounding Luffy to 30,000,000 berries. Which is a guesstimate at this point forgive me if I’m wrong.


	3. HA HA HA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my lack of updates I’ve decided to update two chapters. Hurray. I know I spoil people. Honestly though was not sure about this chapter or whether to upload it. So if you like it feel free to comment because I really didn’t know whether it was worth uploading. But thanks for reading cool cats. Kudos and comments if you think it’s alright.

“Bang!” Crocodiles first slammed inelegantly against the wooden table. Echoing in the large dining room as a shadow passed Crocodiles face a dark look glinting in the flecks of his eyes as he stared accusingly at the wooden door which still had stayed shut. 

“Mugiwara!” He growled low and dangerous, his head hanging down as his hair messily covered the gold of his eyes which boar into the table.  
Something he had not felt in a long time plagued the Shichubukai....anger.  
Sand started to buzz around Crocodile gathering around him as he fell into a troubled stupor.

Flashes of those chocolate brown eyes in Crocodiles mind doing nothing to sate the swell in his chest, his large frame beginning to quiver. Something bubbling in his chest, scraping at his insides threatening to burst out clawing at his throat until he could no longer contain it . His shoulders shaking as servants lining the room stared on in shock. A sound vibrated from the large Shichibukai. You had to strain to hear it at first.  
“Hahahaha......”

It was a mirthful laughter, but for some reason it did not fill anyone in the room with content rather the opposite. As faces in the room darkened with dread, sweat starting to gather nervously on many faces.  
it was very rare for a crocodile to lose his disposition but it quickly meant death for any close by, the room started to fill more with sand as Crocodiles head lulled lazily backwards. 

A servant stared nervously at the man hanging his head backwards staring at the ceiling as a disturbing sound rung through the room, his great body trembling between the force of his laughter which got louder with every second. The room filling up quicker the more he laughed, soon piles of sand gathered on the floor. On the table, on the tops of people’s shoes and hats.

“HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!” That terrible sound beckoning out of the terrifying mans mouth, it sounded like thunder clapping before a storm.  
Oh this is bad very bad thought the servant. He’s going to bury us all alive if this continues.

The air became thin as more sand coated the room, drowning the expensive carpet in grit, the servant soon found sand pooling around his knees.  
The sweat on his brow dissipating, the droplets drying up.  
All the more Crocodile becoming more unhinged by the second his whole body rocking madly into the laughter. 

Oh dear if this continues we are all going to die, the thought hitting the servant. He glanced hysterically at the door.  
“HA, HA, HA HA-“Crocodile taking in large gulps of air between his laughter, it was like watching the grim reaper himself chuckling, a deranged sound.  
Somebody save us! The servant begged.

Ssssssh! Went the sand, like a rattlesnake signaling death before it strikes.  
BANG!  
The door shot open slamming against the wall unceremoniously.  
A loud voice echoed in the banquet hall making Crocodile stop and look up a pure look of shock on the mans face.  
“CROCODILE! FIGHT ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments thanks if you dig my writing. I always imagined Luffy as someone that would barge in at the best times.


	4. Uncouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh cool cats, looks like I’m doing a Christmas Update, wow I have no life. But here it is. A new update, I’ve been running into a lot of writers block these days so it’s nice that I finally got a bit of writing done. Remember kudos and comments if you dig it.

Uncouth, this is the first thought that hit Crocodiles mind. If anyone else had dared interrupt his meal in such a way kicking his door down, yelling and carrying on so foolishly, Crocodile would have drained them dry till the last drop of water that they had in their entire body. 

Being a well dressed business man with a facade of dignity he could not stand such rudeness. But for some reason when faced with such a blatant display of disrespect and vulgarity from this boy....to Crocodile...it was refreshing! 

It was improper, lacking manners or distinction of time and place but somewhere in the dry desert of his soul, he felt...revived. He slid his tongue over his lips as he felt it’s dryness, he truly felt parched!

Like being allowed a drop of water, a singular speck of rain, it had been eons since he last felt so...alive. But Crocodile wasn’t a man that wanted a drop of water he wanted the whole damn pitcher and who was it that was standing in front of him looking like a tall glass of water? None other than the strawhat pirate.

He was finally bought out of his shock by that notion, he couldn’t help the slight shiver of delight and tried his very best to dampen the amusement in his chest but none could stop that sardonic smile of his from spreading across his face as he took the amusing refreshing boy in.

Luffy on the other hand looked less delighted at Crocodiles smile. “Oi! What’s this? Are you making fun of me? Wanna fight!” The boy growled in response to Crocodiles mocking smile. 

Crocodile bit down on his lip to stop a gleeful laugh from erupting from him, he bit down hard enough to draw blood at the surprisingly honest reaction. It really was like Straw Hat was born without a filter. He sincerely did not know how to act appropriately. Mugiwara you brat! Crocodile mused to himself in delight. He could not help but find that honest quality, endearing. 

The boy had turned up in such a ruckus he hadn’t given poor Crocodile a single moment to gather his wits. Crocodile raised his hand to his face, covering his mouth as he coughed to hide the smile on his face as he raised his eyes to look in those big brown pools of coffee colored determination. This was a mistake, as Crocodile finally got the opportunity to stare giddily at this boy.

“Huh?” He muttered stunned, his expression suddenly going slack in disbelief as his mouth hung open.

The salad fork he had been straightening was knocked unceremoniously off the table and clattered uselessly to the floor as Crocodile dug his nails into the table gritting his teeth as he concentrated on the rambunctious boy properly. 

With a singular thought on his mind.

What had Robin done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please dudes.


	5. Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cool cats, in the spirit of Christmas I’ve done a double upload? Don’t I spoil you lot? So here’s the second upload I’ve done today. Forgive any spelling mistakes or edits I need to do. I’ve been quite a bit exhausted because of the holiday season. Kudos and comments if you like this. Its a bit more wordy than I usually do. Sorry I don’t mean to tease with the length but it really needed like 2 chapters to describe Luffy clothes.

In the wild it was not the female peacock that allures the male no she was a rather plain bird, it was up to the male to put on a charming and alluring display he jibed and jigged fluttering his colorful tail feathers like an elegant fan. 

His body the hues of the sky as he did his jazzy little dance this would be known as peacocking and not that a proud crocodile would admit but that was exactly what he had been intending to do from the start.

He had went for a simple but elegant form fitting onyx black suit jacket. With golden lapels and and buttons to bring out the raven black of his hair and golden hue of his eyes. His overcoat black with a grey edgings around the color an understated elegance with a twist. 

A simple purple cravat to bring out the richness of the material of his suit. He was dressed slightly fancier then he usually would, he would never admit to it but he had a particularly good reason, to shake his tail feather for a rather charming potential mate. Oh boy was his mate more than fitted as Crocodile thought his brain was shorting out as he looked at the boy. 

Crocodile despite his best efforts had known from the start Luffy had never truly been ordinary, not even covered in dust, wounds and the days muck even then he had been lovely but now, now he was.....

Sparkling, he was sparkling like a desert jewel, perhaps a ruby that shined especially in the Alabastar sun. If he had been a rough geode before, now he was dazzling gem. Crocodile had never been a man without the lap of luxury comforting his every step, there had been many that had dared approach him, attracted to both his power and stature in society. 

Women prettier than the rarest desert flowers had aligned his youthful days painting the pages of his life adjourning it like rare treasures at a bazaar market. But they had not interested him not in his youth and even lesser in adulthood.

They lacked spark and his heart had bitterly declined their flirtatious advances, accidental touches and invites to tea as though they were poison that soured the wine of his existence, for their intentions had been marred with....ambition, ambition so wicked it spoiled everything around it.

Have you even seen a desert flower turn into a snake when it had not been given attention it thought it deserved? Crocodile had the displeasure of seeing this transformation many times. Far too much In fact it had made him viciously shut his soul off to pretty benign things with doe eyed expressions, sneering at the notion mocking those that dared entertain the thought as nothing but fools.

But standing before him Crocodile without a doubt was sure Luffy had outshone all the desert flowers in Alabastar and to Crocodiles grievance he was quite a bit pretty and quite a bit doe eyed. How dangerous Crocodile thought.  
He was aware that Luffys mouth had been moving for the past several minutes but his brain refused to register a single word. Robin...had truly done too much and Luffy cleaned up far too well for Crocodiles comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget kudos and comments (especially comments please) this is one of my favorite stories to upload haha. Enjoy.


	6. Hurricane Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a third update, think of this as a continuation or second half of the 5th chapter Jewels more than a separate update. I didn’t like the length it posted when I had the 5th and 6th chapter together. I figured while I’m at it may as well cool cats post the whole thing even if it was segmented. It might mean I might not update really quickly for my next update as indeed writing these chapters all at once is intense. Comment and give kudos if you dig my writing.

Luffy was all bronzed skin and lean muscle, the sheen of the desert heat glistening on his skin like pork crackling, his clothing doing nothing but enticing the poor Crocodile as they clung to him like a second skin in the Alabastaer heat. Crocodile allowed himself to examine the boy.

The first thing he noticed was a shock of red, Luffy was clad in a red vest, it snugly hung around his torso opened slightly for Crocodiles viewing pleasure as he noticed a jagged cut on the boys chest, he would take his time savoring that scar, running his lips up and down its edges as the boy begged in his arms. His lips marking the boys skin. The more Crocodile looked the more wicked fantasies played before his eyes like a day dream.

A silken sash adorned his hips outlining their narrowness, In the color forest green which glittered like an Emereld against his skin, it clung so well against the boys hip, those hips so small and delicate, they would fit so beautifully in his hands as he clung onto the boy bucking mercilessly into him, he would bruise that delectable skin that hid underneath.

His eyes seemed to warm every bit of flesh they could, running down those long limber legs covered in a simple beige shorts, his delicious long legs perfect for climbing a tall man such as he.  
He looked at the boys Sandals, covered in jewels they were ridiculously gem covered. The boys feet looked so small and delicate when being overwhelmed by massive jewels.

He would want nothing more than to warm such small perfection with his mouth, running his lips in kisses against the boys exquisite flesh, perhaps he the boy would quiver and laugh embarrassed by such a show of pure undulated eroticism.

“Crocodile are you listening?” The question seemed to pull Crocodiles gaze up to the boys and oh was that the biggest mistake. Sure the boy was wearing his signature straw hat, he doubted Robin could make the boy part with something that seemed so precious. His shock of black hair would look quite tasteful splayed against Crocodiles silken sheets but what truly drew Crocodile In was something quite different.

That face, a man could really lose a few hours staring at that fearless spark in the boys eyes. The determination, the sheer audacity the promise of trouble and all things disorderly. He wanted the wildness in those eyes, to keep them gazing adoringly towards him whether in love or in spite anything to make the boy only see him, to shake up the mundaneness of his world like the hurricane that Luffy was. Once crocodile gave this boy everything he wondered would those beautiful eyes only look at him?

The knife in Crocodiles hand bent as he tried to contain himself, because out of all the delectable food strewn across the table Luffy was by the far the most tempting meal. He sincerely looked good enough to eat, Crocodile refrained himself from groaning at the sheer sight, but no more than he could make it rain down in Alabaster than could he deny himself the aching of his loins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are especially appreciated also kudos. Thanks for reading.


	7. Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I haven’t posted lately I’ve been in a bit of a slump. Sorry for that. I’m glad people are still interested in this fanfic it’s one of my favorites to write here’s a new chapter. You know the jam comments and kudos.

“M-Mugiwara?” Crocodile gritted his teeth, the piece of metal in his hand nothing more than a crumpled ball of silver now. The boy stood his ground, meeting crocodiles intense gaze fearlessly. 

“I SAID FIGHT ME” the boy insisted. “CROCODI- Meat!” Stars seemed to settle in the boys eyes who was looking at the spread on the table like it was the lost city of Atlantis. Those brown eyes lighting up so excitedly, a tender feeling pressed in Crocodiles chest as he saw the pirates child-like abandonment at the piles and piles of food.

Crocodile was stunned, how someone’s expression could change so quickly, he had sat with generals and people of high power alike. They wore expressions like masks always unreadable dishonest, only conveying what you wanted to see but never the truth. But Straw Hat seemed to have not managed the adult occupation of lying successfully. Which was odd for a pirate. Every expression seemed to be vibrant and lively. Without worry or contempt. He truly wore every emotion on his face. 

Crocodile was trapped by that boyish behavior. It lacked finesse and caution, he wondered what expressions or sounds he would make when he was being loved so roughly. When his flesh was pounded into submission. 

Crocodile could feel his teeth grinding themselves together, what was it about this boy that made him think so indecently. Straw Hat seemed to be entirely focused on food, not aware that the Shichibukai was looking at him like he was a piece of steak.  
His eyes seemed to say let me have it and Crocodile for the life of him couldn’t deny that request. 

Yes Mugiwara, remember that I’m the only one that could promise you such decadence. Crocodile rumbled in amusement.  
“Sit, eat.” A sardonic smile spreading across his features as he was most pleased.  
Luffy pulled his gaze away from the food to glare at Crocodile. “I’m not hungry.” He spoke his mouth drooling at the same time. 

Crocodile would have gutted someone for not obeying but for some reason Luffys defiance was exactly what he needed, that stubbornness Crocodiles smile didn’t drop.  
This as all part of his plan of course, every dish here was hand crafted to be delicious and lavish. Some sort of a Luffy trap. 

Only Straw Hat could be fooled by food. His request for a Sunday banquet had left the kitchen in a array of chaos, there was a array of smells and sights to be had, wild roast boar so succulent it practically dripped of the bone, a whole drum stick of Desert Ostrich, a tantalizing buffet of various sea food including, octopus with almonds, seared pike fish, and a billion other exotic sea species to name. 

Followed by roast vegetables, potatoes gratin, curried eggplant, salads made from thistle, soups with alligator, then there was dainty sandwiches so prettily arranged they looked like desert wild flowers on the table cucumber, pickle and last but not least of all desert with its fancy puddings made from rich chocolate and bourbon, fruit pies and mint pies and pies for pies sake, sugar sculptures and tarts scattered across the table like Arabian jewels.

“Eat, then we fight Mugiwara.” He grumbled humorously.  
“Mmmdjdjdjmekme” A mouthful of gibberish came from the other end of the table as two rather large drumsticks was shoved into the rubber mans mouth who seemed occupied, Straw Hat didn’t need to be convinced twice it seemed and Crocodile had to cover up a smirk. 

He couldn’t quite work out what the boy was saying but he could guess it sounded something like “Itadakimasu.”

Crocodile thought to himself It had been a lot of effort to command cooks to make such dishes short notice. But to see HIS Straw Hat tucking into the food like a wild boar made it all the more worth the trouble. Crocodile paused, did he just call Straw Hat his? His eyes had a fond gaze to them seeing them. No matter, Straw Hat would be his one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post my mental health has been acting up. Here’s a new chapter. I really appreciate people that’s stuck around to read this. Haha it makes me feel happy.  
> Comments and kudos.


	8. A Mans Impatience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back. 
> 
> I was going to make this story a lot more complicated than what it was. But I’ve decided to not do that. Because A) Why? And B) I could also not do that. I think it’s better to get straight down to business in this case. I’m going to be posting two consecutive chapters one after another to get the ball rolling. Expect within the next couple of chapters for sex to actually happen. 
> 
> As always Kudos and especially Comments are appreciated and please forgive any Grammar and spelling mistakes.

338, the table had started with 338 dishes 50 barbells of red wine and now sitting at the table was nothing but an almost empty table. Devoid of such things as though they never existed. Nothing but piles of bones and empty plates, almost polished, the food was stripped so cleanly off them. 

He had never in his entire life seen someone devour such vast quantities of food. Such a small boy with such a vicious appetite it would almost seem frightening if Crocodile didn’t know beforehand that Luffy was a rubber man. It made him...so very...elated! To see so many empty bowls. Because sitting at the end of the table was a very round looking Luffy just about in a food coma picking his teeth with some left over bone. 

“M-meat, good.” Luffy muttered the paragon of satisfaction..and it was Crocodile that had sated his appetite. None other than he. Crocodile’s thoughts ran a mock as he watched his prize, he in all his life had never had to wait for anything be it fine food, company, money, entertainment but those had only been lackluster things, that only have brief fleeting moments of satisfaction, but Luffy...sweet Luffy would refresh his palette, make wet his dry tongue, give hope where there was bareness. How he craved the delight of a new flavour, and there was something about this boy that made him want to savor him. 

He crushed his brows together.  
He didn’t want one meal...he wanted a banquet every day whenever he liked...he wanted to....devour Luffy. Until there wasn’t a single bite of him left. 

I must have him..  
The thought plagued him, it filled his head like a good brandy. To anyone else it would be seen as pure gluttony and extremely unattractive but to Crocodile to have him enjoy the bounty crocodile could offer..it was almost the cherry on top. It..drove him wild. Greedy boy. He thought to himself. My greedy boy, do you see? Do you see how I can spoil you? How well I could take care of you. 

Mine...right he should be mine. Without Crocodile's own conscious decision he found himself on his feet walking towards Luffy, his fingers tracing the velvet purple table runner. It was almost as though he was possessed. His hand reaching out towards Luffy as he stumbled forward step by step. Mine...all mine. His fingers flexing and spasming as he reached out towards the smaller boy who seemed oblivious to Luffy sitting back in his chair staring up at the ceiling, his throat exposed and ready to be nipped. Crocodiles have a mind of their own. Soft hair, tanned skin, wicked eyes. Mmmm my refreshing boy. He closed in fast, the scent of them intoxicating, his pupils dilating. 

Shouldn’t you belong to me boy?  
He remembered the way they ate it had been too desirable, too damn seductive. The way roast beef glistened on their mouth, the softness of their lips against lashings of sweet treats. He crossed the threshold in mere strides the thought of Luffy alone making him almost leap across the room uncharacteristically excited. He could feel it, the excitement rushing to his most painful place. 

Pulsating and pushing. It almost made it hard to walk the tingle of his repressed desires pushing at his self control stripping away the man that covered the monster the closer he got to Luffy the more depraved he seemed. The less in control. Oh Luffy...Luffy. He swallowed roughly, his lips felt dry. His Luffy was just in reach. All he had to do was reach out and take them. Oh they would be so sweet. 

Like fresh peaches...coated in sugar and mint leaves. Would they burst with sweetness and tang under his tongue, making him crave more and more. He was dying to know. Dying to taste.  
He could practically feel their honeyd aroma on his tongue. His pants were so tight it felt like torturous agony. 

So when they turned their bright and shiny eyes upwards towards him brimming with confidence and allure. Burning as bright as a bowl of molten toffee. Their lips parted like pitted cherries, surprised at Crocodile's sudden closeness. 

His patience was all but holding onto a line as thin as a singular silk thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Crocodiles finally going to get what he wants soon.  
> Don’t forget to give Kudos and Comments. I love hearing from you all.


	9. Disappearance Of Chapter 9 (Editing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this I never usually do this. Explanation below.

In EDITING  
-To answer why the last chapter has since disappeared. 

Hi, I’ve re-read the latest chapter 9 that was previously here and came to the conclusion that I despised it.  
To me It did not fit with the rest of the story at all or the integrity of the characters. There will be some changes made to it. Sorry if your wait is a little longer.  
I hope you understand. I could not bring myself to keep a chapter, that I do not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please if you’d like this more than a one shot.


End file.
